villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby Bonnie Hood
Baby Bonnie "B.B." Hood (known as Bulleta in Japan), is a character from the fighting game series Darkstalkers, designed by former Capcom illustrator Akira "Akiman" Yasuda. Despite looking like a cute, very beautiful and innocent girl (it should be noted her appearance is inspired by Little Red Riding Hood), she is actually a murderous psychopath. As a Darkhunter, she kills Darkstalkers for money and pleasure. As an homicidal maniac, it is advisable to stand aside of her way. She made her first appearance in Darkstalkers 3 (known alternatively as Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire in Japan). While creating B.B. Hood, Akiman aimed for something darker. She was inspired by the well known (and bad) qualities of the humans. Motivated by greed and fueled by malice, there is no monster who can compare to how terrifying humans can be. She can be considered the dark side of mankind itself. Earlier in development, Akiman stated something about B.B. Hood being a "Werewolf Hunter". Unlike the rest of the characters in the Darkstalkers series, she changed very little http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130103073442/darkstalkers/images/c/ca/BBHood_Concept_01.png. She has a little dog for a pet named Harry, which, ironically enough, is the same name of the main character from the American cartoon adaptation. Story Long ago, thousands of creatures from Makai had appeared in the human world. After their appearence, many of these creatures have earned the interest of humans, whether it is for scientific purposes or as fireplace ornaments. The Hunter's Guild was established to meet the demand for these clients and failing to capture the victim would only mean one thing; death. However, some of these hunters can only kill wild beasts from Makai, which means they're no match for a Darkstalker. Amongst these hunters, there was B.B. Hood, who is consireded a "Special S-Class" hunter. Lower level Makai monsters shake in fear from meeting her gaze, and is capable of deflecting many kinds of physical and mind attacks Her terrible heart was dark enough that Jedah considered her a Darkstalker and teleported her into the Majigen as a soul worthy of salvation. After being pulled into the Majigen, where normal humans would die instantly, she simply gave a gigantic grin and said, "Hahaha, they're all mine... it's been a long time since a job this big." B.B. Hood has no special abilities, as opposed to Donovan or Hsien-Ko. However, she is a master at using any kind of weaponry. Her weapons of choice are a seemingly endless supply of two handed weapons, heavy guns and ammunition she keeps hidden in her basket. She seems to favor her uzi machine guns over the others and is skilled at beheading enemies with her combat knives, as well as hand to hand combat. Her basket also doubles as a rocket launcher and she can launch landmines from her skirt. In her Darkstalkers 3 ending, she prepares to murder a family of werewolves. Appearence Baby Bonnie Hood strongly resembles the fairy tale character, Little Red Riding Hood. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a red hoodie, pink short-sleeved blouse, red knee-length skirt, frilly white knee-length pantalettes, white apron and red loafers. Category:Obsessed Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Athletic Villains Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighter Category:Opportunists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Brutes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Capcom vs SNK Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Assassin Category:Greedy Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Wealthy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Project X Zone Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Mental Illness